


You're Gonna Bring Yourself Down

by IzzieTheEnamored



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Basically Ambiguous everything, Drabble, Future Fic, I imply a lot of shit, It's kind of like a poem?, M/M, POV Second Person, So just be forewarned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because right before you get what you think you want,  the universe gives you what you actually want: a blue eyed boy with a smile that could start wars.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The one where Harry just wants to be with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Bring Yourself Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I was reading Richard Siken poems and listening to The Killers and this just came out of me. Title is from All These Things I've Done by The Killers.

Imagine this: you are a human. You are a human and you have arms and legs, and hands and feet, and flesh and blood, and  muscles and bones. You're a human and you have wants and needs, and desires and hopes, and dreams and plans.

You are a human, and it is not enough. You are a human, and  you want someone to notice you.

Now imagine this: you are a human and someone notices you. In fact, a lot of someones notice you. Hundreds of millions of someones. You are a human and everyone's eyes are on you and you can't breathe with it all.

You are human, and your dreams are coming true. You are a human, and this is what you wanted. 

Now imagine this: you are a human and your dreams are coming true. But it's not that easy. You are a human, and therefore it is never that easy. Because right before you get what you think you want,  the universe gives you what you actually want: a blue eyed boy with a smile that could start wars. And now that your so called dreams have come true, you can't have this boy. Suddenly, all the someones watching you become the things of nightmares.

You are a human, and this is not what you signed up for. You are a human, and you just want to be free.

Now imagine this: you are a human, and you have become everything you didn't want to be. You are human, and now you're a walking cliche as well. You shoot up and hook up and disappoint everybody that you love. You build walls around your shattered heart and you pine for a blue eyed boy. And its too much, and you wish that everybody would stop watching you, but it's too late. You brought this on yourself, and thats the worse part. You have breakdowns in dirty bathrooms and you sleep with the girls that are thrown at you and you pretend that they're _him_. But they're not and it hurts and you just wish that you could wake up already.

You are a human, and you just want this pain to go away. You are a human, and you wish that you could act as such.

Now imagine this: you are a human, and you find a way out. You are a human, and you exercise your natural rights and tell them that this is too much. You realize that you are still your own person and you walk away. People still watch you, they always will, but at least you have some space.

You are a human, and you can breathe again. You are a human, and this is as good is it's going to get.

Finally, imagine this: You are a human, and this is the best part. When you walk away, your blue eyed boy follows you. You are a human, and _this_ is what you wanted, what you _needed_ , all along. For the first time, your blue eyed boy is all _yours_. You get to touch and feel and taste and _breathe_ him. Winters are still too cold and summers are still too hot and people still watch you, but it's okay because you have your blue eyed boy by your side. 

You are a human, and _this_ is what it should feel like. You are a human, and for the first time you are content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Concerns? Reviews?
> 
> I don't even know why these Second Person Drabbles keep coming out of me. It just keeps happening. I know Second Person POV annoys some people, but I think it reads nicely.
> 
> Unbetaed. Obviously.
> 
> Ooh, if you comment make sure to tell me where you're from. I'm curious.


End file.
